


The Two Mutineers

by blue_bees



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s03e24 Turnabout Intruder, Gen, Post-Canon, and by that I mean that stupid neck-chopping thing that only works in cheesy sixties TV, just imagining what might've happened after the end of that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_bees/pseuds/blue_bees
Summary: Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov had seen enough. This man was not their captain, not as they knew him. With all other senior members of the Enterprise staff out of commission, they had to act fast to save the ship.Pity, really, that the ship was already safe. Maybe somebody should tell them?(A scene imagined to take place after the events of Turnabout Intruder.)





	

It was good to be back in control of the ship, Kirk thought. It was good to feel like himself again. It was good—no, it was GREAT—to no longer be forced to watch his own body traipsing around without him, shouting and pouting and trying to condemn his senior officers to death. Barely two minutes ago, he’d been in a woman’s body, fighting for his life! Stressful, to say the very least. But while Kirk had long ago learned that a captain should never completely lower his guard, he felt that his most recent ordeal was over. He was back to himself, Scotty and Spock had been rescued from Janice Lester’s demented attempt to sentence them to death, and the good doctors McCoy and Coleman were taking care of the now defeated and delirious Dr. Lester. Things seemed to have worked themselves out in that funny way of theirs, he reflected cheerfully.

This was sort of time that Kirk would do well to wonder what the rest of the crew was up to.

 

Sulu, for instance, was at that very moment dashing frantically down a corridor, mind and heart racing. He could barely himself believe what he was getting ready to do. This was mutiny, plain and simple! Still, it had to be done, he reflected, and by him; he was the highest-ranked crewmember who wasn’t insane, soon to be dead, or downright missing. At least, he hoped that “missing” and “soon to be dead” were accurate. For all he knew, Pavel and himself might be the only senior officers left to defend the ship and crew. Kirk (if it really was him) had been in the brig just minutes before, and nobody knew yet what he’d been doing there. Had he murdered Janice Lester? Had he murdered the others? It might already be too late for Mr. Scott and Doctor McCoy, even for Mr. Spock perhaps, but Sulu would fight this imposter who called himself the captain to the last breath in his body. He just needed to buy Chekov time.

Sulu quickly checked which corridor he was in. This was the right one, he confirmed. Kirk should be coming this way any moment now, if what the chief of security had said was correct. Ironic, Sulu thought, how the captain’s ultimate power play—condemning his chief officers to death—had been the final straw to turn Security over to their side. Not even the most blindly obedient Starfleet officer could stomach the thought of their captain doing something like that.

Sulu ducked stealthily into the nearest Jeffries tube as the turbolift doors swished open further down the hall and a familiar voice began speaking. “Now that Janice Lester is taken care of,” Kirk said cavalierly, “I’m set to reassert control of the Enterprise.” Sulu flattened himself even closer against the walls, feeling like James Bond. Janice Lester had been “taken care of”? He didn’t like the sound of that. Neither did he particularly like the number of footsteps that he heard advancing down the hall. Unless Kirk had grown some legs since Sulu had last seen him, the captain wasn’t alone; at least one person was walking with him. Sulu hoped that none of them would have phasers. He’d do his best to hold Kirk off no matter what, but if they were armed things might get ugly. The footsteps drew closer.

“I’ll inform Starfleet of our change of plans,” Kirk continued as they passed Sulu’s hiding place. Sulu tensed, listening, and got ready to spring. He only got one shot at this before whoever was with Kirk stopped him. “They’ll want to know why-”

Sulu leaped out like a panther, one arm wrapping swiftly around the captain’s torso, the other delivering a quick blow to the side of his neck. Kirk barely had time to make a peep before he crumpled, but the two men walking with him spun in alarm, and before Sulu was able to even begin to try to escape the taller of the two had his wrist in a grip like iron. He cried out through clenched teeth as the blue-clad man yanked his arm unceremoniously above his head, then stopped as the two of them came face to face.

“Mr. Spock?” Sulu said, astonished. “What- what’s going on?”

Spock’s eyebrows flew up on his face, a crack in his normally well-maintained facade of imperturbability. “Considering our present situation, Mr. Sulu, I should be asking the same question of you.”

Sulu looked, dumbstruck, from Spock to Scotty and then back again. “Why- I was heading to the brig, to try to rescue you.”

Scotty gave him an incredulous look. “Well, laddie, you’re a bit late for that, aren’t ye? The capt’n himself got us out of there.”

Sulu felt a creeping sensation of dread. “Then that’s… the captain is back? That’s really him?”

“Indeed,” said Spock, a little icily. He knelt and looked Kirk over carefully. “Fortunately, the captain will be perfectly fine. He should regain consciousness soon.”

“I wouldnae want to be the one to explain tae him why he’s waking up on the floor,” Scotty added in a stage whisper, looking very pointedly at everywhere but Sulu.

Sulu couldn’t help but agree. He wasn’t looking forwards to having to explain to Chekov, either… His eyes widened suddenly as a thought occurred to him.

“Chekov!  We’ve got to tell hi-”

“Freeze!” somebody behind them crowed in a very familiar Russian accent. The three of them turned to see Chekov standing triumphantly behind them, flanked by a serious-looking security team. He looked almost smugly down at Kirk’s prone form, pointing dramatically at him with his phaser as though he expected the captain to leap at him at any moment. It took Chekov a moment to register exactly who was standing over Kirk, however, and when he did, he didn’t seem to believe it.

“Mr. Spock? And… Mr. Scott?” His superhero stance faltered slightly. “Vhat is ze meaning of zis?” His eyes slowly began the long journey back down to Kirk, face slackening as realization dawned. “Zis is… actually ze captain?” he stammered. “But-”

“Your attempt at resistance, though admirable, has sadly come too late,” Spock told him. “The captain has-” Spock broke off as the ship’s red alert sirens began to sound. He raised a single eyebrow at the sheepish ensign.

“Red alert. Red alert. Intruder has entered the ship, and is impersonating Captain James Kirk,” a voice came over the ship intercoms. Sulu and Chekov exchanged a look. “We were… quite thorough, I’m afraid,” Sulu admitted. Chekhov put a hand to his forehead in mortification. Spock looked like he’d like to do the same himself, in pure exasperation.

Scotty shook his head. “Well you can say one thing for them,” Scotty told Spock, a bit impressed, “they can stage a mighty good mutiny.”

“That is a talent, Mr. Scott, that the senior officers of this vessel do our best not to encourage,” Spock replied.

“Oh, you saw the doctor and I,” Scotty said. “We’d barely gotten the idea intae our heads before that woman put us in irons. They’ve organized half th’ ship in the time since then! That’s quite a feat, if I do say so myself.”

 

All four men jumped as a groan came from the floor at their feet. They’d almost forgotten about Kirk, who was now stirring slightly. The guards who’d arrived with Chekov all pointed their phasers at him, but Chekov waved them off quickly.

“Aughghoghhoooooog,” said Kirk, or something that sounded awfully similar to that. Sulu and Chekov edged away. He sat up, glaring at the flashing lights of a red alert. “What happened?” he asked, then, hearing the sirens and seeing the security team, sat up straighter. “What’s going on? Why are we on red alert?” He jumped to his feet in as captainly a fashion as he could muster.

Chekov opened his mouth. Chekov closed his mouth. Chekov looked at Sulu, and Sulu returned the glance. You go first, the glance said. No, you go first, the return said. Behind them, Scotty shot the still stone-faced Spock a grin. He couldn’t wait to hear this explanation.

Sulu finally sighed in defeat. “Well, captain,” he began, “I’m afraid this is all our fault. You see…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a patently ridiculous conversation I had with my dad after watching Turnabout Intruder. You know, Kirk, you should really have better safeguards in place to prevent your evil selves from wreaking havoc. An authentication code, perhaps? A secret password? Also, maybe you should actually TELL people when things are magically fixed.  
> Else they might knock you out with ninja moves.


End file.
